Life is a Journey
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Part 2 of Sent to Her Soulmate. Hermione and Legolas during the Lord of the Rings. See how their life continues on.
1. Chapter 1

Legolas and Hermione

LOTRContinuation of 'Sent to Her Soulmate.'

Continuation of 'Sent to Her Soulmate.'

Life's Journey

By Lady Countryrose

Prolog

During their journey across many miles. Legolas and Hermione had spent many nights at each other's side. Learning each other without the heavy breath of war upon them. One of those nights, Hermione was lying on her husband's shoulder. While he wrapped one of his arms around her. Hearing each other breathing.

"Legolas?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to do magic anymore."

"What," gasped Legolas. "Why do you want to give up something that has been apart of you for so long? What makes you think that your gift will allow you to forget it?"

"I don't want to kill anymore," Hermione spoke with hollowness in her voice. It nearly made her scared.

"But you have also protected many others because of your gift, Hermione. Now tell me why do you really want to give it up?"

"I'm afraid of the darkness. The same darkness that could eat most wizards alive."

He sighed, "You told me something about this man, Harry. Didn't he battle the darkness?"

"Yes, since he was a year old."

His arms tightened around her for a moment. "Then listen to me, my EveningStar. Why do you think Harry didn't fall into the darkness, even all the times that you have faced it together?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "It's because he had someone to share those moments with. To where he did not feel all alone when he faced the darkness?"

"Correct." He rocked her gently. "Just like Harry, you will not be alone. I will be at your side, every step of the way." He kissed her temple. "Time for sleep. We have a long ride in the morning."

"Just an off question," asked Hermione worriedly.

"Yes, EveningStar."

She smiled, "How would you feel about a family, Legolas?"

He laughed while looking around the landscape. He was always watchful of what was out there. Even for a man that he had never met and his father had only mentioned once.

"I would love to have one, but time will only tell if we are granted such pleasures as that."

That night that two slept restlessly. Neither one of them knew what the future held for them but both were on their toes of what's yet to come.

The next morning came and so did their need to get going. They needed to find Strider soon. They had a bit of breakfast when a wandering cloaked man came into their camp. Along with a dark horse just walking behind them.

"Tell me, friends, why are you in the middle of the wild? Wandering for days and not stopping more than you need to?"

Legolas took charge. Hermione knew from his talks on the way into the countryside. That most men do not take well with a knowledgeable woman. "We are here seeking for a man, known by what he calls himself. Strider."

The cloaked man sighed, "I know of this young man. He has traveled towards the north. Seeking wisdom by the old rangers. Why do you need him?"

The blonde elf smiled in gratitude, "I'm seeking him because King Thranduil has asked me to."

"I will lead you to him then," stated a raspy voice of a man of his years of travel. "The young man has sought out for military knowledge but he already has such. But I must say, he has no inkling of how to hold a sword."

Hermione heard everything that the man was saying. Her lips were firm shut but she could not prevent her mind from thinking. ' _Are we seeking a boy like King Arthur, before he had become king?'_ She went through the camp and packed everything up. Not wanting to keep the man any longer than need be.

"I must warn you, the wild isn't kind to the gentle nature of a woman."

"Don't worry about her," state Legolas as kindly as he could. "She can handle herself."

"As you wish," the man grumbled before swinging himself onto his horse.

Hermione tied everything down on the back saddle before getting on the horse. Then Legolas climbed in front of her. The group of three managed through the weeds and rock. As they journey towards the north. Hoping to get there in one piece.

By the early hours of the night, they found themselves at the standing rock circle. Where an encampment of older rangers have gathered, as well as young men to learn the ways of a ranger. It seemed that all parties were not happy to see a young woman in their midst.

"Graylog, why have you bring these people here? You know the rules of our ways."

"I know," stated the cloaked man before pulled back the cloak to reveal himself. "But these two are looking for the new ranger, known as Strider."

The old man that spoke was eyeing to two very closely. "He has passed most of the tests but weaponry. I know enough about the elves that they could teach anyone how to use weapons." The man stroke his chin. "You must be King Thranduil's son?"

"I am and he sent me to find Strider."

"Good," stated the older man. "I have a task for you, Prince of the Woodland Realm. If you can teach the young lad to fight with a sword. I will allow him to travel with you, allowing him to learn all the ways of fighting from you."

Legolas glanced over his shoulder towards Hermione. She gave him a subtle nod that she agreed with the arrangements. "I will take up your word, sir."

"Good." The man stood from where he sat and made his way towards them, looking into Hermione's eyes. "I will allow her to stay with you, as long as none of them come near her. I don't want distractions. This is a place of learning, nothing more."

She spoke up for the first time in a while, "May I ask sir, may I learn the ways of what you do?"

Many men throughout the camp laughed at the question that she had asked, but not the man who was looking at her. "You have great power, child. I will teach you the ways of the ranger, but only by me. I have learned to ignore such beauty that is before me."

He bowed towards her. "Welcome, Princess of the Woodland Realm to our encampment of training. We have heard word of a young woman traveling with an elf. Who had preventing a great war from destroying the people of Laketown." He then looked into her eyes once more. "Thank you for protecting what little of my family I have left."

Hermione smiled, "It's my pleasure, sir."

"If you are to be here, girl. My name is known by these men, Ryger."

From that moment on, Hermione learned new things through the old man, known as Ryger. He taught her the ways of the Ranger. A man who is a lone traveler, whose duty is to the people. Like a sheriff, like the books that her father loves to read about the American West.

One of their sitting sections, Ryger was sitting next to Hermione and told her of the very first Ranger. "During the 2nd age, when men were learning the ways of the world. Where men were being corrupted by the Darkness. Battling creatures like the orcs and the like. The first Ranger was alone serving knight. Taught the old ways of the sword."

The man sighed, as his eyes closed. "A man well aged from his years in the service. Once he realized that he was the only surviving knight. He tore off his armor. Throwing it into the lake that he happened to be next to. Leaving his leather garments and protective gear on."

He looked into the first that was before him, looking like he could see the images of the past. "He wondered if he could kill the creatures. If he didn't have noticeable armor or anything that would make a sound. He tested his theory one night. When he came upon a handful of orcs. Sleeping under the shadow of a tree, during the afternoon hours. He killed every one of them."

Ryger smiled, "He traveled from town to town. Teaching the men how to fight, in exchange for a place to eat and sleep. Year after year, young men would go out and try finding him. Learning everything the needed to know and they too became Rangers."

"What was his name?"

"His name," asked Ryger as he glanced towards Hermione. Surprised that she had been listening to him all this time. "His name was Ravenclaw. It was said that he was the cousin of a king of one of the neighboring tribes back then. But we will never know."

' _Ravenclaw, as in one of the founders of Hogwarts. But that was_ _Rowena Ravenclaw_ _. Could there be other Ravenclaw's in other worlds or did she come from this one?'_

"He was the best of all the Rangers that followed him. He was destined to be much more than a wandering man, who fought back the forces of evil." Ryger shook his head. "Now we're in the 3rd age of men, hoping that no such evil would come again." He turned towards where he could see Strider and Legolas having a sword fight. "But I fear the darkness will come again."

"What darkness are you referring to, Ryger?"

"Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."

Hermione gasped, "Why does that sound like a prophecy?"

"It isn't a prophecy, child." The aged man shook his head. "No, it's Middle Earth's history. Which is doomed to repeat again. Where the One Ring to bring them all into darkness, in the Land of Mordor. Where the Dark Lord of Sauron will bring the fall of all."

Ryger placed his hand onto Hermione's covered knee and gave a small squeeze. "Keep an eye on Strider, child. I fear the world will need him soon enough." He stood and walked away from the small group of makeshift friends.

As time had passed. Strider learned the ways of fighting through Legolas. To where he passed his first level of training. Where Ryger gave Strider his blessings that it was time for him to travel the land. Allowing Legolas to become his mentor on his road of becoming a Ranger.

Strider was no more than twenty at that time when the group of three traveled to Rivendell. Where the group stayed for many years of Striders training. Where the young man fell in love with the lord's daughter, Arwen.

It was also during that time that Hermione gave birth to their first son, Marik. Who grew faster than most elven boys of his age. It was also during this time that Hermione had learned elvish medicine. Hoping that it would come in handy for the years to come. For the most part, it did, from Strider's training wounds to Marik's own.

It took Strider twenty years to realize that Hermione and Legolas were not going to leave his side. It was during a night of a starlight feast that Strider told them.

"I must tell you two, not to tell anyone who I really am. I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, the nine and thirtieth heir in the right line from Isildur. The true heir of Gondor."

Hermione looked at him like he was speaking in another language. A language that she had no clue that he was talking at all. Legolas, on the other hand, looked proud. Like an older brother would.

"I knew that there was something about you," Legolas smirked at him. "You also seem to be light on your feet, for a human that is. But why are you telling us and not Arwen?"

The man sighed in despair, "I really didn't want to say anything until I talk to the two of you first." He looked into Legolas' eyes. "You're kin to Lord Elrond, maybe you could tell him for me before I tell his daughter?"

Hermione spoke up for the first time in a while, "No Aragon. It's not our place to talk to him about such things, especially about you who really are." She gave the poor man a smile. "But we will be there for you when you talk to him."

Aragon gave her a rare smile, "Hermione, for a woman who has been a mother for nearly eighteen years. I must say, you do it well."

She gave a glare, "I had a lot of practice before coming here. Most of my friends were children compared to me."

It was the mere hours of the morning that the three came up to Lord Elrond, who Aragon about his true heritage. That the Elven Lord gave his permission to tell his daughter. It was also during that day that message came to Hermione. Letting her know that Sirius had died and his son had gone off to Gondor to apprentice with a knight. She also found out that Thorin, the King of Under the Mountain, has also died and left everything to Fili.

Life went on for another twenty years. Where Aragon and Legolas had gone off for months at a time. Traveling into the wild. Helping all that have a need for it.

Hermione would stay in Rivendell, studying, learning. Either medicine or weaponry. She also learned Elven Magic. The kind that calls through nature and bends its will to save yourself from the darkness. Which Hermione was feeling every day. Even her own son was feeling such things. He was getting close to thirty-six and was asked by his grandfather to come home.

Legolas at first was furious with his own father for requesting such things. Until Hermione told him that it was time that he learned where he had come from. So Legolas took upon himself to take his son home with him, where he would only be gone for about a week.

It was during that week that Hermione was wondering towards the outer gates. Exploring the gardens. When she was face to face with the one hobbit that she had hoped to see again in her life.

"Bilbo Baggins?"

"Oh, goodness me. Hermione!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know that Aragorn/Strider was 87 years old in the story but I wanted to make him a bit younger for this story.

Chapter 1

"Bilbo Baggins?"

"Oh, goodness me. Hermione!"

Hermione had gotten onto her knees, just as Bilbo ran up to her. Giving her a hug. She pulled back from him and saw that the years have not been kind to him.

"It has been many years Bilbo. But what brings you to Rivendell?"

"To finish writing my book."

Hermione's ears perked up. "What book," she asked with wonder in her eyes.

Bilbo laughed, "You haven't aged at all." He sidestepped her question. Smiling at her. "Thorin would have enjoyed seeing you once more, but I didn't know where to find you."

She sighed, as she looked away from him. "I have heard about his death."

"After the war was over, I returned to the Shire. A changed man." He smiled fondly. "About a year of my return, I had started getting mail from him. Which I have a feeling that would never have happened, if you weren't there."

Hermione turned to face him. "You're probably right."

"Over the course of years, he sent me something that he wanted you to have. Believing that I would see you before he ever will." Bilbo took off his backpack and went through it until he found what he was looking for. "He found this about a month before he died. He said that it was a Witch's Gem." He handed the Gem over. "Thorin took three weeks trying to make look nice."

In Hermione's hands was a blue sapphire looking gem, encased into a thick gold necklace. It was the most breathtaking thing that she had ever seen.

"What is it made of?"

"That's a bit of a mystery," causing Hermione to look at Bilbo. "Thorin said that it was a ruby unlike any other. You see the dark blue but when you turn it just right, it turns into other colors. Mainly purple and red."

She gave the gem a worried look. "What else should I know about it?"

Bilbo smirked, "Thorin may be joking but he found this in the wall about ten feet from his chamber door. He pocketed the gem before heading off to train with his nephews with swords. In the training session, one of the swords almost sliced into Thorin's neck."

"Oh no."

"The gem somehow knew what was about to happen. Because it started glowing and formed a protective shield around Thorin. Causing the Dwarven blade to shatter." Bilbo became lost in his head for a moment. "According to him that there had to be a high intense blow in order for that blade to shatter."

"But why give it to me?"

Bilbo sighed, he looked uncomfortable about what he had to say next. "Thorin only loved one person in the world and he wanted to keep her safe." He looked towards her. "Even if he couldn't have her in his life."

"I . . ."

He put his hands up when he saw that she was going to give it back to him. "No Hermione, it belongs to you. Even I agree with Thorin. There is no one in the world like you."

She smiled kindly towards the hobbit before placing the necklace around her neck. Hoping that she would get a chance to talk to Legolas about it later.

"You said something about a book, earlier?"

Bilbo laughed, "Yes, I'm writing about my adventure that I had with Thorin and company." This caused Hermione to smile for the hobbit before her. He really cared for the Dwarf King Thorin. "Now Lady Hermione, what's new since the moment you left the world behind, as it were?"

"Nothing much. I have traveled most of Middle Earth. Learned new things and I even have a son."

"Oh," asked Bilbo looking around. "Where is the lad?"

"He's off to the Woodland Realm to his grandfather. King Thranduil had requested that he come and visit with him."

"Where is your beloved, husband."

Hermione sighed, "Traveling with our son, Marik."

He then looked around for a moment. "Where is Lord Elrond. I had sent word to him that I was coming to see him. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yes. He would be in the dining hall at this time of day. If you like I can lead you to him."

"That would be nice."

Hermione had gotten onto her feet again and lead Bilbo from the front gates to the many bridges. It had taken her less time than it would normally take her to get there. All because she loved exploring the place. She always seemed to find new things about Rivendell than she had ever hoped for.

Hermione lead them into the dining hall, where Lord Elrond was talking to Aragorn. Who sat there with his pipe, puffing away his troubles. She never liked how he picked up a bad habit like smoking, but it was the only thing that helped him think.

"Hermione," Lord Elrond turned towards her when she walked in. "Who is your visitor?"

She smiled but Bilbo spoke up. "Lord Elrond, it is so good to see you again."

The elf looked towards Bilbo and smiled, "Master Baggins, it has been a long while."

The ranger glanced towards the hobbit. "How did you know of Lord Elrond?"

"Many a year ago, I traveled through with a bunch of Dwarves. Who lead me across the countryside to lead me to the Lonely Mountain."

Aragorn smiled, "I have heard the lord say such tales. At first I didn't believe him, but I must ask. How charming was King Thorin?"

The hobbit turned towards the woman. "Why didn't you tell the young lad, Lady Hermione? You meant the Dwarf."

The dark man turned towards his good friend. "Hermione, why didn't you tell me that you knew him?"

"You didn't ask," she cheekily answered. "Plus it was a long time ago. Some days I just want to forget those days. They weren't the happiest of times nor were they the worst of times. But a time worth for me to forget."

Bilbo chuckled, "Ah and the fact the king had a bit of a crush on you."

"I can believe that," Aragorn spoke up. "From they way she looks now, I believe she hadn't really aged a minute. Even though it was over forty years ago."

The hobbit glanced towards Hermione. "To be truthful. She really hadn't aged. I swear she looks the same as the day that I had last seen her." He gave her uneasy look. "What is your secret, Lady Hermione?"

Her cheeks flared as a blush settled in. "I don't know what you mean, Bilbo. I haven't seen a mirror in a long time, so I don't know what you are talking about."

The hobbit had gone through his pack again and dug out a handheld mirror and gave it to Hermione. The woman looked into it and shrieked.

"I don't understand. I look younger than my son!"

Lord Elrond gave the young woman a smirk. "That's what happens when you're soulmate happens to be an elf, my lady."

She slowly placed the mirror onto the table, giving the lord of the elven house a glare. "Why didn't you tell me sooner. Here I thought I felt good for being near sixty."

The elf simply shrugged. "Why should I burst such happiness that you have with Legolas. It's not my place to educate you in such things." He laughed lightly. "Many of us were betting to see when you would ever notice."

Her arms crossed over her chest. "May I ask who had won, such a bet?"

Elrond dug into his breast pocket and brought out a piece of parchment. He took a good looked then looked at the young man next to him, "You won."

Aragorn smiled like a cat who had gotten his cream. "I didn't have any doubt."

A moment had passed by before Hermione had a chance to yell at the two males before her. When a servant came running into the dining hall. "You have a message, Strider."

The ranger took the message and read the details it had. "I got to go. Gandalf the Grey wants me to meet a couple of hobbits at the Prancing Pony in Bree." He glanced towards Hermione. "You'll be fine without me or Legolas around, wouldn't you?"

She wavy him away. "I shall be fine." She turned towards Bilbo. "I have an old friend to talk to while the two of you are gone, I shouldn't be of any trouble."

Strider gave her a soft smile. "Would you tell Arwen?"

"I will," Hermione answered simply.

Once the ranger had left the borders of Rivendell. Lord Elrond turned towards the young woman before her. "All laughing matters put to a side. I have a feeling that you will be joining them on a mission. A mission of most importance."

A sigh left her lips, "I had almost gotten used to the calm way of living." She looked into the lord's eyes. "What kind of importance am I facing?"

"The kind that would tip the balances of Middle Earth, my dear."

Bilbo mumbled from where he was standing. "Oh dear. I didn't know that such things were still in the world."

xXx

The next day, Hermione had a bad feeling. The kind that told her that someone or something was in trouble. She knew that she could not ignore the feeling for long. It was driving her to the point of using her magic again. But she was afraid of what it would unleash if she had lost control.

Hermione was standing by one of the calm streams that divided Rivendell from the outer gates. She glanced into the stream, seeing something that she did not know what she was seeing. A man that she had known as Aragorn, with a group of four small hobbits. Surrounded in an old abandon outpost. Circled by what Hermione would have believed to be Dementors.

"I got to do something."

"Lady Hermione," called out a female voice.

She turned around and saw who it was. "Lady Arwen?" She bowed low, to show that the lady before her had a higher ranking than she. "How can I help you, my lady?"

"You know what's going on, with my Elessar?" The lady elf of such beauty and grace, giving Hermione a hard stare. "I beseech you, please tell me."

"Estel and the hobbits that travel with him, are in trouble." Hermione glanced around. "I have to go and help them. You must stay here or your father will kill us all."

"No," growled out Arwen. "I'm coming with you."

"I won't be able to protect you."

"I can protect myself, Lady Hermione. It's up to you if you want to come or not."

Together the two women ran off towards the stables. Climbed onto a pair of horses and rode off into the night. Kicking the sides of their horses to make them go faster and faster. Hoping that they were not too late to help.

The ground thundered, as the two made their way across the land. Trusting their horses to lead them where they needed to go.

Hermione glanced up towards the sky, "Let us get there in time." A strong feeling came upon her. Telling her to cast the spell that would repel Dementors. " _Expecto Patronum_!" She had been expecting her little loveable otter. But found something that she had not been expecting. A cougar. "The sign of personal power, assertiveness, and agility. I must have really changed."

The white see through cougar tilted its head, showing her that she better tell it what she wanted. "Go find Aragorn. Protect him and the small men that he has with him. Fight off the shadow men!"

The cougar nodded before charging off. Heading towards the same area that she and Arwen were heading. Within moments, Hermione and Arwen were in the area of where Aragorn and the hobbits. She was pleased to see that her cougar Patronus was doing its job. Making sure that none of those dark spirits come any closer to them.

"You two shouldn't be here," hissed Aragorn in a stern voice. "What will happen if either of you gets hurt? I will tell you one thing, I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"Estel," Hermione spoke sternly. "This is not the time." Her mother like attitude was coming through. "We need to find a way to get everyone out of here."

Aragorn glanced over towards the hobbits and looked back at her. "One is badly hurt. I'm going to have to take him to Rivendell at top speeds and I can't do that with three others."

Arwen calmly spoke up, "I can him faster."

"No, it's too dangerous." Aragorn looked close to the edge of wanted to hurt something. Other than the woman before him. "I would rather it was me, Arwen."

"STOP IT," yelled a chubby hobbit. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DECIDE, BUT PLEASE! Please help Frodo."

Hermione moved her horse towards the fallen hobbit, ordering for the rest to listen. "Give him to me." When the other hobbits looked at each other for a moment. "You want him to live? Then give him to me, I will get him to where he needs to be."

Aragorn hissed as he went over and lifted the small man in front of Hermione. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's the most logical choice." She waved her hand. " _Expecto Patronum_!" Causing about three more cougars to leap out of her hand. Hermione looked at them. "Follow me, protect us from the shadow men that follow."

She turned the horse towards Rivendell. With the sound of thunder at her heels from the dark of night.

"Hermione!"

She knew that Arwen was not happy that she had taken over. But the lady elf would forgive her in time. With her left hand over Frodo's heart, keeping him close to her. While her right had control of the horse. Hermione did not have to look behind her to know that she was being followed.

What concerned her the most was the dark feeling that she was feeling from Frodo. She could not put her finger on it because he did not feel evil at all. But something feeding off of him was the darkness that may take over if she did not make it in time.

Daybreak came and so did the shadow men. Hermione took a chance to see behind her. They were more than Dementors but men turned into the shadows of themselves. She wondered if these were the men that Ryger had told her about. They kings of old that were controlled by the nine that the one overpowered.

"I guess the old saying about signing with the Devil has a whole new meaning."

She led the group of nine powerful but intimidating shadows towards the river. Having a feeling that they would have issues with the running water. Hermione was happy that her cougars were doing their job. Slowing down the men that were trying to keep her from reaching her goal.

Once at the river, she turned around from the other side. Facing the threat dead on. Seeing that the shadows on horses, were on the other riverbank. Looking worried about the flowing of the river.

"Give us the hobbit, witch!"

Hermione with a glare on her face. Willing to have a good fight but worried for the poor man in her arms. ' _I have to do something.'_ Then an idea came to her, she had learned from the elves but had not had a chance to use it. "If you want him, then come and get him."

The nine looked at each other, then started making their way to cross the river. When Hermione closed her eyes and started chanting. Asking the spirit of the river for assistance. She started hearing a small rumble. Making her chant even louder, hoping the spirit would know that she needed its help.

Within moments, a dam looked like it had burst open. Because a thunderous wave came roaring towards the nine and swept them away. Down the river, they had gone.

She looked down after feeling a tug from her necklace. Which was trying to get to Frodo's heart. Hermione leaned over, to where the necklace was able to do so and saw the gem glow. Something told her to pull the gem away from him when she did so. She saw dark magic seeping out of Frodo. Changing its form in front of her.

"Oh fuggle."

Before her, the dark mass became human or as close to human as possible. Standing before her was a shadow mass of a figure that she had only seen in a painting at her old school.

"Salazar Slytherin?"

The mass before her looked at her. "I don't know who you are, but I know that you have magic running through your veins. The air around you screams, Mudblood."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She knew what the wizards from her time and world had meant by that. But hearing from the man who said it first, was another matter.

"Magic folk who came from the bloodlines of the first man and woman. Adam and Eve. The ones who came from the earth." The man laughed darkly. "From the mud."

"That sounds a lot less insulting after hearing that."

The dark mass hissed, "You may have taken me out of the hobbit but I will find other ways to get what I want." Then the mass disappeared from view. Leaving behind a dark feeling that washed over Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Life's a Journey

Lady Countryrose

Chapter 2

Hermione had gotten Frodo back to Rivendell, where Lord Elrond took a look at the little man. Which she was told that her necklace did its job. The hobbit would have a great deal of fighting his own heart, thanks to the stabbing that he had been through.

At dinner that night she found from Bilbo Baggins that the young man that she had helped save, was his nephew. The poor aging man stumbled towards her. "Hermione! Thank you. Oh, thank you, for saving my poor nephew." He looked paler than she was used to seeing him. "I fear the great importance that I had placed on him may cost his life."

"What have you done Bilbo?" She looked sadly towards her old traveling friend. "What evil did you cause to the poor young man?"

"Sadly, it was something that I had picked up. From my travels with the Dwarves." He gave her a look of sadness. "Something that I wished I left in the goblin mines."

Her head began to ache. She had a bad feeling about what the elder hobbit had found. It was something that was strong enough to bring a Hogwarts founder to Middle Earth. One of the four that she had wished that she would never have a chance to meet.

Hermione glanced towards the hallway that would lead her to Frodo's room. If she wanted to wander the halls to do so. But something told her to keep her distance. She felt that she would see or feel more of Salazar Slytherin in due time.

"What's wrong Lady Hermione?"

She turned towards the Elf Lord of Rivendell after he had sat down next to her. She shook her head for a moment. Hoping to get her thoughts together.

"Elrond, I have a bad feeling about of this." Then she had gone on, telling him about her encounter with the dark spirit. "I have heard legends about this being and it isn't good."

The elf just raised his eyebrow. Nothing more and nothing less. It drove Hermione nuts. Believing that she was talking to her old potions master again, just by the look alone.

"Lady Hermione, I don't know if I should tell you this. But legends old more fact than fiction. You see, even the glimmer of a story holds more truth than the world around us." He smirked for a moment before he became serious again. "But I must confess, I haven't felt anything like this in nearly 6oo years. Back when elves and humans had fought side by side." He leaned back in his chair, showing his age by the way he had felt. "I must admit time has passed an age while I blink."

Hermione smiled kindly. "Please forgive me Lord Elrond, but I must know how your new guest is feeling?"

The dark haired elf smiled in return. "Master Frodo Baggins is doing fine, Lady Hermione. You're quick work, whatever you did, had done wonders on the poor lad." It was then that the elf noticed something that was around Hermione's neck. "What is the thing that you wear?"

She glanced down, nearly forgetting about the Witch's Gem that was given to her. "Bilbo gave it to me from Thorin. Saying that it would protect me." Hermione glanced up, remembering what it did for Frodo. "On the way here, the necklace pulled itself over the hobbit's heart. Bringing out the dark shadow that I know as Salazar Slytherin."

A dark look came across Lord Elrond. "If I fear is coming to pass then the world as we know it will become fire and ash." He had gotten onto his feet and started walking towards his office. Causing Hermione to get up and follow after him. "Things like this don't just happen!"

"What's going on," called Hermione as she tried to catch up with him.

"I have a need to call for all supporters!" He looked over his shoulder. "The world is on a brink of war!"

"Again," gasped Hermione. She stumbled a little as she tried to run after him. Once the two had reached the elven lord's office. Hermione grumbled, "Who are we at war with?"

Elrond went towards his desk and starting getting some parchment and inkwells together. Showing that he was going to write some letters in a minute. He looked into her eyes, "The fear of the Dark Lord returns may have come to pass." Then started on his letters, who wrote with fluid motions.

Hermione felt like she missed something. She had already dealt with a Dark Lord in her own world. She also remembers bringing down the dragon, Smaug. Who was also Voldemort, who traveled to this world. So who was the Dark Lord of Middle Earth?

"Lord Elrond, who is the Dark Lord of Middle Earth?"

"Sauron, a former lieutenant of another Dark Lord." The elf sighed deeply. "Hasn't this world had its fair share of Dark Lords?"

Hermione sighed, ' _I guess it's another thing for me to look into. I'm started to hate my hobby. Looking into the history of Dark Lords. Why can't it be a mythical creature that spreads love and peace? At least for a long time.'_

She knew from experience that Lord Elrond will be detained from his letters for a while. Or at least until morning. Leaving Hermione to exit out of his office and wander the grounds. Hoping that Legolas would find his way back.

xXx

Time passed, so did the knowledge that Aragorn and Arwen had made it back to Rivendell in once piece. As well as their traveling companions. Who Hermione had learned to be close friends of Frodo Baggins. The chubby one once arrived had demanded that he was shown to his friend at once.

Hermione shook her head when she saw that the servants of Rivendell did so without batting an eye. Hoping that it would calm the hobbit down. But when she had befriended the other two. She nearly wanted to run and hide. For the two reminded her of the Weasley twins and hoped to all that was holy. That the two would not be just as creative on their pranks.

"Hermione," hissed the ranger in front of her, as soon as the two hobbits had decided to find Sam and Frodo. "What in all that is good and true, did you ride off without me?!" She saw the hurt and the relief in the man's eyes. "What would Legolas do if he found out that I had allowed such a thing?"

"Don't Strider," she growled at him softly. "Legolas knows that I can take care of myself."

"Not when you don't use magic, you don't."

Hermione closed her eyes, hoping to rein in the anger that she was feeling. "I brought the spirit cougars from my magic, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but what else? You had to use something other than those to make me feel a bit better about your rash decision."

"Okay." She raised her hands up, showing him to calm down. "I used elven magic at the river. I sent the nine down the river." Hermione shook her head. "I don't think it will be the last that we will see them, Estel." Her eyes became hard as she was trying to get it through his head. "The world isn't safe, knowing that the dark forces are roaming the lands."

The man before her raked his hand through his hair. Aragorn glanced away, he could never keep his anger with her. "If you were my sister . . ."

"That's just it, Estel. I'm not." She felt a magical charge in the air, causing her to look towards the western gates. "Legolas approaches." Hermione ran off towards the gates, knowing her husband will soon be there.

Arwen glanced at the man before her, just as he was following Hermione with his own eyes. "You worry about her?"

"Only as my sister, Arwen. Just as Legolas is my brother."

The she-elf smiled gracefully, "Good things happen to those that gift it." She turned towards the western gate just as Legolas came riding in on his gray horse. "Love like that is a rare gift, something that should be treasured. No matter the cost."

"Arwen . . ."

"Don't." She looked towards the man that had stolen her heart. "Don't Elessar, my heart spoke for you and you shall not break it."

The man glanced towards the ground, "I'm not worthy."

"That is where you are wrong, Elessar. You may think that you're not worthy. Maybe you haven't done something that will make you feel worthy." She smiled. "Either way, you are worthy to have my heart." She took off her necklace, one of the fine elven diamonds in the world and placed it in his hand. "Carry it always." Kissing his cheek before leaving his side.

Aragorn saw Arwen making her way towards Hermione and Legolas. Seeing the married couple hugging each other before facing her. Including her into their talk. He had hoped to have a marriage like his two best friends. The kind that even when apart, they find their way back to each other.

"You're wrong, Arwen." The man whispered to himself. "I know that I'm not worthy of such love because my line his cursed." He wrapped his fingers around the precious gift in his hand. "Not until the evil of the land has been vanquished."

Aragorn placed the necklace around his neck, covering it with his clothes. Before he made his way towards the three. Knowing that time for him to be on the move again, was fast approaching.

When Legolas turned to the dark man. His smile became a frown. "Brother, what has happened to cause such a dark shadow?"

"Your wife," Aragorn sighed. He knew that he could never hide anything from the white-blonde elf. "She has left the city to come after me. Granted I was in a vine but she came to aid me with her magic. Then rode through the dark of night, until morning to come here."

Legolas turned towards Hermione, he had just let go of her in order to look at her. "You used your magic?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. She might as well be truthful with him.

"Splendid!" Legolas rushed at her with a hug, holding her towards him in his loving hug.

Aragorn growled, "They were Raths, Legolas. The souls of the nine fallen kings of old!" When he saw that the smile did not hinder in his friend's face. "Aren't you a bit worried for you wife?"

Legolas pulled away from Hermione, but still kept an arm around her. "Why should I?" He gave the man before him a worried look. "Aren't you pleased that she had gotten over her fear of using her magic?"

"I don't know," answered Aragorn. "I thought you would be more worried about her leaving the safety of the city to come after me and aid me?"

"Didn't you need the assistance?"

"Well, yes."

"Then I don't see an issue." Legolas smiled, "Hermione can protect herself, Elessar. She was there next to me, fighting alongside the Dwarves at the Lonely Mountain." He shook his head softly. "Granted she hasn't used her magic in ages for you to see that she is a powerful woman. Even more, powerful than the wandering wizard. But trust me when I say this, she can handle her own."

Aragorn glanced towards Hermione, "I shouldn't doubt you." He looked sorrier than Ron could ever give her such a look. "I should trust the knowledge that you were there for Legolas and that you manage to bring down a dragon."

The know-it-all woman smiled at the kind words that she heard from her young friend. "Don't worry Aragorn. I have faced more battles than I'm willing to tell you." She stepped away from her husband to give the dark haired man a kiss on his cheek. "But thank you for the protectiveness."

Legolas pulled his wife back, wrapping his arms around her. "Marik made it to my father's kingdom, just fine." A glare graced his face, "I'm worried, though. Father is showing our son the realm. I fear he is giving our son the idea that he would be king soon."

Hermione closed her eyes, "I fear things are changing for the worse." When she realized all three of them were looking at her. "Lord Elrond spoke about a Dark Lord trying to rise up in power again. Lord Sauron."

Aragon grumbled, "Not again." He turned his head towards the old archives building. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Please Elessar, don't dwell on it now."

"What," asked Hermione. "What's going on?"

"You know about the broken sword," asked Arwen, who looked into Hermione's brown eyes.

"Yes."

Legolas sighed, "It's the sword that took down Lord Sauron when he was in power the first time." He shook his head. "Elessar's forefather was the one who took him down. He also happened to be Lord Elrond's friend and a good ally." He looked toward Aragorn. "When the man was given a choice to throw the one ring back into its birthing fires. The man decided to keep the ring, saying that it would help him on his ruling."

"But the man was mad," growled the ranger. "He found himself killed on the open road because of the ring. No one has ever found it again."

Hermione gulped, "I don't think it's lost anymore."

"Why do you say that, Hermione." Aragorn gave her a worried look, hoping that she was wrong.

"Because I believe the hobbit, Frodo has the ring. Because Bilbo mentioned something that he found something in the goblin mines. While he traveled with the Dwarves."

"The legacy of my forefather falls upon me."

Hermione placed a hand on the ranger's shoulder. Hoping to get his attention. "My best friend was thrust upon him to save the world, Aragorn. And I'm going to tell you the same thing that I had told him. You're not facing it alone. Not when you have friends that are willing to go with you."

The ranger smiled. "Thanks, Hermione." He leaned towards her and kissed her temple. "What would I do without a mother like you around?"

She raised her arms and crossed them over her chest. "I don't know if you would have survived this long." She shook her head, as a smile graced her lips. "But I know that you would have done fine, Strider."

Legolas smiled as he held onto his wife. He glanced around. "Did I miss something. I see many coming from different regions to come to Rivendell."

Arwen glared at everything and nothing particular. "Father has summoned them from far and wide. Because of one our visitors has been carrying something. Something that would change the outcome of the world."

"Another war on the horizon?"

"The wind has shifted for such an outcome."

Legolas kissed his wife's temple. "We're going to need your magic soon enough."

Hermione had wrapped her arms around her loving husband. "I think you may be right."

It was with this heavy burden on the four that they made their way towards the dining hall. Hoping to catch any kind of information that they get before the morrow's sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Life's a Journey

Lady Countryrose

Chapter Three

Hermione felt uneasy when it came to the night before their great meeting with Lord Elrond. She even voiced her concerns with Legolas. Who smiled before walking off to prepare his weaponry. She had to smile. Her husband was predictable to a fault.

Hermione decided to go to the hall of history. She had seen Aragorn wandering towards there for a few days, even while Frodo was healing. 'I have a feeling that the broken sword meaning more to Aragorn than any other human alive.'

She found herself in the shadows of the historical hall. Where she saw Aragorn reading in a corner, while facing the famous broken sword of his ancestor. Hermione had wondered if the man was going mad. Just sitting there. Night after night, hoping to gain something from the sword.

This night, Aragorn was not alone. There was a brutish man. Dark red hair, not like the Weasleys kind of hair by any means. Compared to Aragorn, the man dressed more richly. A man from nobility.

'Did every world I come to has to have a Draco in it?' The man before screams Draco, even though they looked nothing alike.

The dark red headed man growled at the broken sword, before picking it up. "A mighty sword, now nothing more than a broken heirloom." He graced his hand over the blade. "Still sharp." Before an unseen point had pricked his finger. Causing the man to drop the sword.

"One must be careful with the relics of a time long passed."

The man faced Aragorn with a glare of his eyes. "What does a common ranger know of such things?" Hissing his displeasure. "Something like this should be in Gondor."

"Such things may belong to such a grand city, but who would remember the tales of such a battle. Not like how the elves had encrypted it."

"We shall see." Before the red-headed man walked towards another part of the historical records building.

Aragorn left his seat and went to pick up the sword and placed it upon the tray that a statute was holding. Keeping the sword, as a reminder of what had occurred.

Hermione walked out of the shadows making her way towards her friend. Who turned around and faced her, with a worried look in his eyes.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Lady Hermione?"

She shook her head. "Do you know who that man was?"

"Aye. He's a son of a steward of Gondor. Boromir." He looked into Hermione's eyes. "I know that look. What questions are rattling through her little head?"

She smiled. "Strider, you know me well." Hermione sighed. "What connection do you have with the sword?"

"The sword belongs to Isildur, my ancestor who took the ring from Sauron." Aragorn looked like he was in pain. Even voicing something like this must trouble him so. "Andúril is the last remaining relic of my past."

Hermione knew that swords had names. Even historical records from her world had shown that the knights of old had done the same. "What does it mean?"

"Andúril means 'Flame of the West.'" He smiled. "The race of men came from the west. Therefore I must honor that part of where I have come from." He gave Hermione a worried look. "Never forget where you have come from because it is the essence of what you will become."

"Meaning, your past defines the character of what you have yet become?"

"Precisely." Aragorn gave her a soft hug. "I forget that you are a very wise woman, Lady Hermione."

"No," she became lost in her own thoughts. "My best friend's life was like that. Everyone looked to him to be the hero when he was only a child."

"Hermione," Aragorn sighed. "Heros are for those who are too weak to handle things on their own. Your friend was just brave enough to become that hero that everyone needed." He smiled, causing his eyes to sparkle. "Will you help another hero with different issues?"

Hermione laughed something that she was finding herself doing more often. "Yeah. I can help another hero."

That was how Legolas and Arwen had found them. Two elves falling for two humans. They knew that they were nothing more than friends, maybe close to siblings. But they knew that these two were a force to be reckoned in a world that was finding its way to war.

"It's getting late in the hour," stated Legolas with a warm smile. "The meeting will be upon us if we don't get some rest." He glided over to where his wife was and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come, sweet wife, the night is slowly fading." He kissed her temple before leading her towards their room.

Aragorn turned towards Arwen. "If life was ever so sweet. I would have liked to have a life like that with you." As he saw his two good friends walking away.

"We will," spoke Arwen airly. "Happiness will find us, Aragorn."

The dark man smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"Wandering the world." With a hinted smile, Arwen walking gracefully away.

"If they were not from different types of people, I would have sworn that they were sisters." The ranger shook his head before he walked off towards his own room.

xXx

The next day, everyone was sitting around an outdoor meeting area. Where Hermione sat down next to Gandalf and Legolas, with Aragorn next to the blonde elf. She glanced around and noticed that only Frodo was there. Who also happened to be sitting next to Gandalf.

Hermione then looked towards the other guests. Seeing that Legolas' father had sent some to report back from the meeting. As wells as a group of Dwarves and men from distant lands. She even saw Boromir, who was glaring towards her.

'He is just like Draco. A man who couldn't handle having a woman around.' She faced Lord Elrond, hoping to get the meeting underway and soon. 'I'm afraid that I might kill him before the day's out.'

"All right, settle down." Voiced Lord Elrond, who was trying to have the floor in a fatherly tone. "We have appointed matters to attend to."

"Excuse me Lord Elrond, but why is there a woman among us?" Boromir asked with a glare towards the woman in question.

Lord Elrond gave a glare of his own. "She is here as much as any other. Hermione Greenleaf is Prince Legolas' wife." This caused the redheaded man to become red in the face. "She goes where her husband goes and that also means this meeting." He looked around, "Anyone else?"

A dwarf stood up, "My lord. I fear that the lassy would find herself in peril if we allow her to stay."

"Lady Hermione," the elven lord glanced towards the only woman within the meeting area. "Please show our honored guests of what you can do."

She stood up, bowed before Lord Elrond before walking towards the middle. Where she turned and faced the group at large. With a wave of her hand, she brought the Gondor's captain floating in the air.

"WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?" Boromir yelled like a madman. He then looked up towards the woman that he had wronged and saw something in her eyes. The dullness of a warrior. The kind he hated to see in his own brother.

"Please," he rasped out. "Warrior mage, please put me down." With another wave of her hand. She set the man onto his seat once again. "Thank you, my lady." He closed his eyes. "Please forgive this mindless warrior. I will watch my words for now on."

Hermione gave a slight nod before turning towards the Dwarf. "Master Dwarf, do you have something to add?"

The short man coughed. "No."

Hermione then turned towards Lord Elrond and nodded towards him. Who nodded in return before she found her seat and sat back down. Hoping her being a woman would be the last thing being discussed again.

Once she has seated again. Gandalf leaned over towards her ear. "Could you be any more subtle, my dear?"

Hermione turned to face the elder wizard with a smile on her face. "I had to show them that I'm a capable woman, Gandalf."

The man laughed. "I see your point." His eyes wandered towards the baffled man who experienced flying for the first time. "You have earned your way into a mission that has yet to be voiced."

The two sat back in their own chairs, just as Lord Elrond had asked Frodo to bring the ring out for all to see. Where each one of them experienced a dark feeling, along with a dark voice.

'Take the ring. Wear it and I will give you power.'

The Dwarf stood up, yelling. "What are we waiting for, we must destroy it." Before he charged at the ring with his two-headed ax. Making a charge for it, before he was blown back from the impact that he had delivered.

Lord Elrond grumbled. "If you have waited Master Gimli, you would have known that no wedded weapon would break the ring. Only the fires of which it was made could be unmade. Only the fires of Mount Doom could destroy the ring."

This caused many to look at one another. Knowing that someone would have to take the ring and bring it across enemy boarders. It would also mean their lives were in their own hands. One by one, each man, dwarf, and elf tried to voice their heated need or displeasement. It was enough to cause Hermione to have a headache.

It was also during this time that she heard a little voice. "I'll take it. I'll take the ring." Hermione hissed as she cast a spell from her hands for all to have no voices. Causing everyone to look at the only hobbit in the meeting area to be heard. "I'll take the ring." Frodo looked around with a look of lost in his eyes. "But I don't know the way."

Hermione ended her spell, just as Aragorn walked towards the small man and kneeled before him. He gave a tired looking smile towards Frodo. "Then I shall lead you on the long road, Frodo. For you have my sword."

One by one, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Gandalf, and Hermione voiced their need to join the journey. A moment later, three more hobbits jumped out of the bushes to stated that they would be coming too.

Lord Elrond rose from his seat with his hands extended out. His lips showed a smile that he was happy that it was getting destroyed, one way or another. But his eyes showed sadness towards Hermione and Legolas. 'Such early marriage and yet off to another war.' Then his eyes landed on Aragorn. 'I hope my daughter will forgive me.' With a loud voice, he called out to the group. "Than I call you, the Fellowship of the Ring."

Hermione smiled as Frodo wandered towards her, with a sense of wonder in his eyes. "Lady Hermione, I must say that I thank you for being apart of this journey with me." He glanced down in sadness. "And also to thank you for saving my life. I'm sorry that I haven't voiced it sooner."

"It's alright Frodo," Hermione spoke warmly. "I know your uncle well from the last adventure that I was on."

This caused Frodo to look up with a surprised look in his face. "Bilbo? You were on his so-called tale of adventure with Bilbo?"

Hermione laughed, causing her to smile even more. "Oh yes." Shaking her head. "I couldn't believe that a hobbit would travel with a dozen or so Dwarves, but he did." Frodo looked at her with bafflement. "It was also when I had met my husband." She turned her head towards Legolas. Who was talking with Aragorn and Boromir, who were looking over a map. "It was a wild, crazy moment in my life and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Frodo glanced over to the group of men. "Who is your husband?"

"The elf with white blonde hair."

"An elf," asked Frodo in bewilderment. "I didn't know that elves would marry women of men."

Hermione laughed. "I guess I am full of surprises for you, Mr. Frodo."

The hobbit before her smiled. "I don't mind. I have never left the Shire. So everything would be a surprise for me, Lady Hermione."

The chubby looking hobbit came wandering over, wrapping his arm around his friend. Giving Hermione a glare. "I don't trust you." He looked towards the wizard before saying. "I have heard that only wizards could wield magic."

"Sam," exclaimed Frodo, giving his friend a glare. "Why are you against Lady Hermione. She hasn't done anything wrong. Only to show men that she could hold her own weight, as it were."

"No Frodo," Sam gave Frodo a tired but determined look. "I promised to protect you, Mister Frodo and I will honor my word."

"As you should, Samwise Gamgee." Stated an elder voice of Gandalf. "But to make things perfectly clear. Lady Hermione is a well-trusted woman. Her magic can surpass mine in so many different ways." His aging eyes glanced at the woman in question. "One of her many teachers was a good friend of mine."

Hermione smiled gracefully. "Dumbledore, sir?"

"Yes, my dear. Dumbledore and I were friends from the old order." Gandalf gazed off towards the waterfalls. "We were the watchful eyes of the beyond."

Hermione sighed, "That explains almost everything and nothing at the same time."

The elder wizard chuckled as he glanced towards her. "Doesn't it always?"

It was that moment that the journey was mapped out and all was expected to leave at first light. Letting all to welcome a last night's sleep on beds and real food in their bellies. Knowing that it would be a long time before such luxuries would be given again. Along with some last minute preparations that they needed to do. Like weapons, travel food and other needed supplies.

That night Hermione and Legolas enjoyed their time together. Knowing that they would have a job to finish once they left the gates of Rivendell. They enjoyed a night of holding onto one another. Knowing that they will be together through everything that they face. They are their son's hope of survival if all things go as they are fated to do so.

'Marik. I hope that you stay with your grandfather. Learn all the things that you need to learn.' Hermione closed her eyes. Hoping that she would see her son again.

Sleep too her. Just as the arms of Legolas wrapped around her. Letting her know that she was protected and loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Life's a Journey

Lady Countryrose

Chapter Four

The next morning at dawn. The newly founded group left the gates of Rivendell. Which the group was lead by Gandalf and Aragorn. Who the two knew the way, better than the rest. Along with Legolas and Hermione scouting ahead. Making sure that no dangers were coming their way.

Legolas took a chance towards his wife. "Hermione, what troubles you? I noticed that you didn't sleep well last night."

Hermione cast a detection spell before turning towards her husband. "Sorry Legolas." She turned back towards the group and saw that everyone was keeping up for the most part. "I was worried about our son."

"So am I," sighed Legolas. "I know my father will take care of the boy."

Hermione laughed with hollow in her voice. "I knew a boy from where I was from." She glanced towards the wide open plan before her. "I just don't want Marik to turn into him. A spoiled rich kid, who hid behind his father's turncoat ways. Who can't see the fault of his own."

Legolas closed his eyes. "Granted, my childhood was not grand but I turned out alright. Don't you think?"

Hermione giggled. She never could stay serious around her husband for long. Nor would a day pass with much gloom, whenever he was near. "No. You turned out fine."

The group at large had traveled for many hours. Knowing it was another step closer than it was than they had first begun. By near the high sun's hour, the group stopped at a group of scattered rocks. Where the fellowship was able to rest the weary feet.

Gandalf looked around. "We have three different ways of which we could travel. But I'm not so sure of the wiseness of these decisions." He looked worried. "I fear that the sky may turn on us if we head for the mountains." He then turned towards the north. "I also fear for the eyes that may have turned on us."

Hermione spoke up from next to Gandalf. She always tried to find her way close to the wizard. "What eyes do you worry about, Gandalf?"

"Isengard, my dear." The wise man spoke with worry. "I fear that my old friend, Saruman has turned towards the path of what's easy."

Hermione closed her eyes. "The only paths in life that different from one another are. What's right and what's easy." Her eyes leaked with a couple of tears. "Yeah, I have heard of it before."

"What battles have you faced, my dear?" Causing the whole group to become silent, for every one of them wanted to know. "That has caused you to grow up faster than a mere human woman?"

"Since that age of eleven, I have faced many creatures. Battling the forces of evil with my two best friends." She smiled as she remembered the first night that they became friends. "It all started with a mountain troll."

"A mountain troll," gasped Gimli from where he sat. "My father faced three of them and nearly lived to tell about it."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I can imagine so. I nearly died that night, if it weren't for two brave thrill seeker boys."

Boromir stood from where he was and asked for the two smaller hobbits in a game of sword play. Giving all an uplifting show of grandeur and fun. The warrior did not see it coming, by wronging a hobbit. Causing him to be charged and fallen onto his back for good measure. It was enough for Hermione to wish for Fred and George to be there.

'With all their pranks. I don't think I would want them around.'

A moment later, her spells were calling for her attention. "Something coming," she voiced loud enough for Gandalf to hear.

"Silence," growled the wizard. Making his way to stand on a rock to look towards the north.

"It's nothing more than a cloud," stated Gimli.

"A cloud that moves without the wind," asked Legolas.

"It's the Crebain!" He turned to jump off of his rock. "HIDE! EVERYONE HIDE!"

Without a moment of thought. Everyone jumped into action. Each and every one of them found their own hiding places. Legolas had run to Hermione. Wrapping his arms around her before falling under the brush. Moving like a puff of smoke.

The group did not wait long before the calls of the Crebain flew over them. Circling overhead. Before flying back towards the north again. It took the group a total of a couple of minutes before they had thought about moving again.

"That just confirms my fears. Saruman has chosen the path that is easy." He turned towards the nearby mountain. "Making our only path available to the mountain pass."

Hermione glanced towards the mountain. Seeing that it was covered with snow. 'Why do I have feeling that isn't shallow depths either?'

Boromir grumbled, "I still say that we should head towards the northern pass. By stepping Isengard altogether."

"NO," growled out Gandalf. "Saruman has spies everywhere." He gazed at the mountain again. "It's our only way."

Legolas sighed before releasing his wife from his arms. He wanted to keep her safe and close to him at all costs. Something inside of him was stirring him to do so. But when he released her, he felt the need to hold onto her again.

Legolas knew that there would be times like these. Wanting to protect his wife, even though she had the power do it herself. It was something that he struggled with. Even during the first war that they had fought together.

During the trek through the mountain pass, showed its ugly face of challenges. Even Boromir's own struggles with the call of the ring. It was enough that Hermione had to cast a spell towards the warrior's mind. Protecting him from the call.

Boromir smiled towards Hermione. "I know what you did, lass. And I thank you for it." He turned towards Frodo. "I don't want the power that thing keeps promising. Knowing that it would be too great of a price to even listen to its bellows."

She patted the man on the shoulder. "Remember that voice of wisdom, Boromir. For I fear that more will be needed for our adventure to the great unknown."

It was then the Boromir had shown his true colors. Not the ones that the ring had painted for the group. But a man of true honor and loyalty that he had for Gondor. A city that Hermione had found out, was the only city protecting the world from the forces of evil. From the monsters of Mordor.

Two cities waging war on one another. Neither one willing to stop. Neither one willing to give up. She was happy to have met Boromir. The true man that he happened to be. Who she found that he would do anything to protect his younger brother but his father he was not so sure about.

She found that the aging man was losing his mind. Believing that it might have been his many years upon a throne that was not truly his. But sat in to protect the masses from death and destruction. Not once did Gondor call the fires of help, fearing that none would come.

Hermione turned towards Aragorn. "Did you know about Aragorn?"

"Not when I first saw him," huffed Boromir. "But when your husband had formally announced who he was. I became angry."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to demand, why a son of many kings of Gondor would walk away?" The warrior huffed but she knew it was not towards her. "Why would anyone want to walk away from the great white city?" A sigh left his chapped lips. "Then I remembered something that my father had told me. Aragorn wanted to gain knowledge before he was ready to rule."

Hermione looked over her shoulder towards the ranger. "No wonder he looked lost when I had first met him."

"Don't mind my wonderings, lass." Boromir brought her back to face him. "I have nothing more than hate and respect for the man." He shook his head. "I lost my own father when Aragorn left his throne behind." The red-headed warrior huffed as he trekked through the snow. "My father was a teacher to me and my brother. But all that changed after he was granted lordship of Gondor."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. "What if I told you that if you became a father. You wouldn't have to face the same things like your father did?"

Boromir laughed. "Something tells me that you're not for one to believe in future predictions."

"You're right about that." Hermione smiled at the man beside her. "But I know it in my own heart. Which tells me that you are a good man. That you would be a teacher like your father was."

Gondor's captain smiled. "That I will believe." Before the man walked off, trying to be helpful towards the two smaller hobbits. Seeing that they were having issues making their way through the snow.

Legolas found himself next to Hermione. "I see that you were much help with the barbarian."

"Legolas. Don't be like that."

"He has been nothing more than a black ship to this company."

The woman sighed. "Please. He had lost his own father during the time that forced him to become Steward and lord of Gondor." Hermione became sad. "His father was everything to him. Before the cold hearted leadership. Caused the man to become someone that Boromir was not too happy with."

"Has Gondor have gotten that bad?"

"Yes." She glanced towards where she believed the white city was. "I fear that it will only become even worse as the days pass on by."

"I must tell Aragorn."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Allow Boromir to tell him. If he wishes to share such knowledge with him." She cast a warming spell towards the group at large. Just as she felt the temperatures were dropping fast. "Aragorn made his decision before we had ever met him. It's not our place to bring up a pass that we were not a part of."

Legolas wrapped an arm around her. Bringing her closer to him. Where he was able to kiss her temple. "I was graced to be granted to marry a wise woman like you." He pulled away with a smile on his lips. "Don't ever change."

"Never husband," she smiled warmheartedly.

The group trekked to a point that they were near the top of the mountain. When they started to hear strange words within the wind. Causing many to wonder what the owner of the voice was.

"IT'S SAURMON!" Gandalf yelled as he was trying to be heard over the raging wind.

Hermione heard the words loud and clear. It was a dialect close to latin. But understood its meaning. Saurmon was chanting for the mountain to fall on them. She raised up her own hands and chanted as well. Casting the most protective spell that she had ever heard of. Hoping that the shield was wide enough to protect them all.

Gandalf raised his staff towards the wind. Chanting to the winds to end. But it backlashed the worst way possible. The winds hit the fellowship even harder than before, but not hitting them directly. It was hitting the shielded barrier that Hermione had placed around them.

"HERMIONE," called out Legolas. Seeing that she was having problems keeping herself on the ground.

Boromir, who was closest to the woman. Reached out, wrapping his two massive arms around her. Pulling her towards him, along with the two hobbits next to him.

"LASS, STOP!"

"I CAN'T! OR THE MOUNTAIN WILL FALL ON US!"

Aragorn yelled from next to them. "THEN LET IT FALL!" He urged his way towards the group of four, with his own group of three. When they had reached Hermione, every one of them held onto her. Causing her to drop her arms, allowing the mountain packed snow to fall on them.

What felt like hours to Hermione. All the men dug their way out of the snow before they reached down to help her out of the man made hole. She sighed in relief knowing that she was out of the snow-covered tomb. She hated tight spaces.

Boromir hugged Hermione towards him. "Lass, I feared that you would have been carried away."

She smiled. "Sorry, Boromir. I didn't mean to frighten you."

It was at that moment that Legolas came and pride Hermione out of the man's arms. Hugging her close to himself. Before he realized that she was safe that he was able to talk to her. "Please don't do that to me again, wife."

Hermione sighed, "I didn't mean to cause you to worry, Legolas. But I had to do whatever it took for everyone to be safe."

Aragorn came and hugged her as well. "No matter. You're safe." He looked around. "Now, which way are we to go from here?"

"Let the ring bearer decide," Gandalf spoke wisely to the group.

Everyone looked towards Frodo, who looked worried for everyone that was traveling with him. "The mines. We will go through the mines."

"So be it."

It was with that statement that Hermione had a bad feeling about the mines. She saw from the way that Gandalf was looking. She knew that he really did not want to go through there.

' _What dangers that lurk in the darkness of the mines?'_


	6. Chapter 6

Life's A Journey

Lady Countryrose

Chapter Five

The fellowship found themselves in a deep dark place. Gandalf lead them there. Saying it was a known place that he knew to get into the Meria. A place well-known by the Dwarves. Even though Gimli did not know the place well enough to grant passage through the mines.

It was up to Gandalf to figure out the password. But the group found themselves sitting in different places near the moonlit door. All except Hermione, who sat nearest to Gandalf and Frodo. Hearing Gandalf naming all the spells that he knew that might open the door.

Until Frodo asked, "What does the door say?"

"Speak friend and enter."

"What's the elvish word for friend?"

When the words left Gandalf's lips, the door opened. Causing the wizard the chuckle. "I swear that was too easy to come up with."

Hermione smiled, "Whatever you say, Gandalf."

She moved into the mine before anyone else. Casting spells to light their way. Causing her to stop.

"You're going to love Moria! I have heard all the great dinners." Gimli did not stop talking until he realized that no one was following him further in. Which made him look around and saw all the dead bodies that he did not notice before. "My cousins?"

Aragorn spoke, "It's no longer a mine."

"It's a tomb," stated Boromir.

Gandalf turned, "Let's make our way out."

Before anyone had moved to do as the wizard had requested. A long octopus-like arm came and grabbed Frodo. Taking him away from his group of friends. Causing everyone to charge at the monster that was hidden in the water.

"FRODO," called many voices at once. Trying to get to the hobbit.

Between Aragorn and Boromir, each one of them tried using their swords on the monster. While Legolas was shooting arrows. Hermione could not think of any spells that might work. She looked towards Gandalf, who looked bewildered. But was managing to keep the other hobbits from the battle.

"Oh, bloody hell." Hermione turned towards the monster and firing off an Incendio. Causing many of the arms burst into flames. Making the monster cry out and thrash in anger. "Well, I got its attention."

"Hermione!" Legolas called from his place, where he was still shooting arrows. "Get Frodo!"

With a floating spell leaving her lips, she managed to get Frodo away from the creature. Sending him towards her, where she was able to get the young hobbit into the mines and out of danger. The warriors came running in when the creature had knocked over some rock above. Bringing down some of the rumbles onto it.

"That leaves one way to go," stated Gandalf. "We must travel through the mines."

When the group had found their air. They made their way into the darkest reaches of Middle Earth. A place that seemed to have tricked their minds of moving shadows.

Gimli whispered, "Stay close, lassy. I have a feeling that we may need your protection soon enough."

It was the closest thing that she had heard from the Dwarf. Stating that her magic was worth something on the journey. He never really voiced his displeasure other than her being a woman before the journey began. But it pleased her nonetheless.

Gandalf lead the group upwards through the mines. Staying that it had been many years before visiting the place but seemed to know the way. Up until they reached a fork in the path. Three different ways for the group to go. Two lead to other places in the mine while one lead to the exit.

"My, it has been a while." So from the moment they had reached the fork. They allowed themselves a rest. Waiting for the wizard to remember where they should travel.

Hermione did not need her spells to tell her that they were being followed. But Frodo seemed to have seen something move and talked to Gandalf about it. Who looked over the edge.

"That would be Gollum. A mindless creature that Bilbo Baggins had a run in. Before he had gotten the ring that you carry."

"What is a Gollum, really?"

"No one really knows, Frodo. A creature that has lived many years, not really aging." Gandalf hummed for a moment. "Neither does he sleep until he gets his hands on the ring again. You see, he was the one who lead the wraiths to the Shire. Hoping the catch up with Bilbo Baggins."

"Wraiths, sir?" Hermione had to ask, it was something that she had never heard before.

"Or known by the Nazgûl. The nine black riders that you had faced by the river, before Rivendell."

'So that's what they were called? No wonder I had thought they were Dementors. They are nearly the same from what I have seen and read about.' Hermione had read about them in Lord Elrond's library. When she came back from retrieving Frodo.

"The black riders only have one master and they would do anything for him. Even destroying the world to do so. Their mast wants that ring."

Hermione closed her eyes. ' _Great, another Slytherin with a Horcrux.'_

Gandalf stopped his teachings with Frodo for a moment. When he seemed to smell the air. "This way, everyone."

The group had gotten upon their feet again and followed the wizard down the tonal. Sam had asked if he had remembered the way.

"No, Samwise. I used my nose." Then he went on about some kind of thing about the air. Remembering how something smelled. "Always remember to follow your nose."

Causing Hermione to laugh. It was something that reminded her of her old headmaster. Who always seemed to find a way for some kind of lesson. Remembering simpler times like that. Made her want to hunt down Harry and strangle him.

"Did I find your humor, my dear?"

"No," she shook her head. "You're very much like Dumbledore. Teaching in a middle of trouble."

"Glad to help," smirked Gandalf. As he lead the group into caverns of darkness.

xXx

Moria had turned out to be nothing more than a nightmare. Hermione did not remember much of what had caused it or how they had gotten away. But she saw many different types of nightmare creatures within the depths of the mine. The only thing she did remember was the great fire beast that she shielded Gandalf from.

It nearly took all of her energy, but she protected him from a beast of living hell. She also had gotten the whole group out of Moria in one piece. It was something that she knew that Harry would have done better. But she managed nearly just as well.

Gandalf stood over her. As she was lying on the ground. Trying to find her air and energy once more.

"You damned girl. You would have killed yourself before saving anyone else."

"Sorry," she rasped. "I wasn't going to allow it to devour you."

"A Balrog is nothing to trifle with. It is known by Durin's Bane. It is nothing more than shadow and fire. Waiting to destroy all that is good." He looked towards the mountain that they had left behind. "It dwells in the deep. Hoping to rule the world into darkness, once more."

Hermione smiled, not a true smile but more in realization. "Grand. I found Slytherin's pet, once again."

The group as one, moved onward towards the nearby forest. Hoping to get far and away from the creatures of the mines. Not willing to rest until they were far enough away.

Gimli walked in the middle of the hobbits. Keeping each one of them close. "Stay close halflings. I have heard of she-elf witch. Who would look into anyone's minds."

Hermione huffed, "Really, Gimli? Am I no better?"

The Dwarf blushed from his rudeness. "Forgive me, my lady. But I know that you wouldn't go into a man's mind without permission."

"What shall I find if I had done so." She turned towards the Dwarf. "Where to find gold, gems, and the like? Or that you honor your father more than your own breath?"

"H . . . . how do you know that?"

She smiled, "I see how you have thrown daggers at Legolas." Hermione knew that something had changed between Gimli and Legolas. Something close to warring brothers could get. "I don't have to read your thoughts to know what you think, Gimli. Your looks alone speak louder than any thoughts can hold."

"Lassy, take that back."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dwarf but she's telling the truth." Boromir had spoken up from the front. "The enemy would know what you're doing before you even swing that ax of yours."

Gimli yelled at the Gondor's captain from where he was. Causing Hermione to bit her lips from telling the group that they were going to be surrounded. But knew that they were not there to kill them. A blink of an eye, an army of elves manifested themselves in front of the group.

"It's easy to hear a Dwarf breath in the woods."

"Haldir," called out Aragorn before hugging his friend in welcome. "Sorry we did not give word that we would be coming. But we need to a safe place to rest, for the night."

The blonde warrior elf turned towards Legolas and Hermione. Who he had given a surprised look. "Lady Galadriel has been expecting you."

The fellowship followed the elven army through the woods. To where they were escorted up the trees. Where a white-blue light was illuminating through the night woods.

' _Am I climbing this tree to get to the moon?'_ Then a flash of a girl that she knew from Hogwarts came into her mind. ' _Luna would have loved this place.'_

The higher they climbed the endless feeling of tiredness seemed to grow in Hermione. She never really realize how tired she was until that moment. She did not know if was because of the lateness of the hour. Or the strange glow that was surrounding them.

When the group found their way up and nearly above the treetops. They found themselves on a platform of some kind. Where throne chairs were stationed on another platform facing them. Making Hermione believe that she was facing a king and queen of their own forest lands.

"Gandalf," spoke the male elf before them. "It has been a long time, old friend."

"As of you, Lord Celeborn."

A female voice rang out for all of the fellowship to hear. ' _You all must be tired from your long awaited journey. You will find rest.'  
_  
She looked at each one of them as she had gone on. She looked towards Boromir. ' _You have resisted the ring, greatly. I see only the need of love to guide you through your journey. A love that you deeply yearn to have.'_ Lady Galadriel smiled kindly. ' _You may find it soon enough.'_

She turned to the masses. ' _You have done wonders for Middle Earth. For that I am greatly pleased.'_

She turned towards Frodo, blocking everyone out of her conversation with him. As well as, Aragorn. Then she faced Hermione.

' _I know that you have traveled a great distance to find your husband, Hermione. I must ask, do you know of someone who may be willing to come here for Boromir?'  
_  
Flashes of people came into her mind. Everyone of them came and went like before. Until a little thought brought forth a woman that she knew all of her life. Her own cousin, who lives in the United States.

"Lyra," whispered Hermione.

Lady Galadriel smiled, then looked towards the Gondorian captain. ' _I think . . . .'_ A moment later a bright white-blue light came flashing into the middle of the group. Causing everyone but Boromir or Hermione to move from their spots.

Once the light had faded out, leaving behind a young woman. Wearing nothing more than a nightgown. Standing before the group at large. She wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to block any wandering eyes to her chest.

"Lyra?"

The young woman looked up towards the other woman, who spoke her name. "Hermione?"


	7. Chapter 7

Life's A Journey

Lady Countryrose

Chapter Six

"Lyra?"

The young woman looked up towards the other woman, who spoke her name. "Hermione?"

Causing the two women to rush at each other, hugging. Glad that the two could see each other again. "Lyra, wow you have become a beauty."

The other woman smiled. "I don't believe you, Hermione. You have always been the pretty one."

Hermione and Lyra looked so much alike. Except, Hermione had a pit of bushy hair and brown eyes. While Lyra's was wavy and blue-green eyes. The kind that most men would love to get lost in. Do to the color that looked like a calm river.

"Ladies," called out the elven woman upon her throne. She called them calmly, not in a demeaning way. "Follow me, we need to get Lady Lyra in better clothes."

"What witchery is this," gasped Boromir. The only male willing to speak. "Who is this lovely creature?"

Lyra glanced towards her cousin, "What have you brought me into now?"

Hermione smiled, "I missed you."

Lyra shook her head. "The last time I remember seeing you, was before you went off to your boarding school."

"Sorry," Hermione look sheepish. "You know me. Busy with school work."

Lyra took a chance to look around, even while Hermione was still holding onto her. She saw enough to know where she was. "Hermione, why are we in a movie?"

"What movie?"

"The Lord of the Rings, based on J. R. R. Tolkien novels." She gave her cousin a glare. "The movie I had written about, Orlando Bloom starting in."

"Oh, that movie." Hermione remembered her cousin telling her about a British actor she fell in love with. And about the blonde elf that he played as. Causing Hermione to glance at her husband. "Am I really in a movie," she whispered loud enough for Lyra to hear.

"I don't think so." Lyra looked towards Gandalf the Gray. "He would not have been here if it were the movie."

Causing the wizard to walk towards the two women. "Did I hear you right, I wasn't supposed to be here?"

Lyra shook her head no. "I think it's because Hermione is here that is causing your legendary story to change." She glanced towards Boromir sadly. "Because of that, I think this whole adventure may have changed than what was told."

"Tell me, lady," Boromir walked towards her with wonder in his eyes. "What was my fate before you have come here?"

"I will not say, Lord Boromir." The man stepped away for a moment. "Yes, I know your name." She then looked around. "As well as I know everyone who is traveling in the fellowship." She glanced towards Frodo, "Frodo Baggins, the ring barrier."

"Lyra, you made your point." Hermione did not like the fact that her cousin knew something that she did not. "Please do what Lady Galadriel had asked. I don't think you want these men to see you wandering around in your nightgown."

Lyra nodded, allowing Hermione to lead her away. But not before looking towards Boromir one last time before rounding a corner.

"Tell me, Lyra. Was there another series, other than the Lord of the Rings? Something before it?"

The newly traveled woman glanced at her cousin. "Yes there is. Its called the Hobbit. Where a Hobbit traveled with a group of Dwarves around Middle Earth. Why do you ask?"

"Thorin Oakenshield?"

Lyra gave Hermione a glare. "Alright. I know you well enough to know you did not read the books or watched the movie. So I must ask, how did you know about him?"

"Because I met him." Hermione went on to tell her cousin about how she had wind up in Middle Earth. How she became married to Legolas and how she had saved Middle Earth, so many years ago. "Now I'm working on saving it again."

Lyra smiled, just as the women were lead into a tent. Somewhere near where Lady Galadriel was going to lead the men later that night. Causing the two to look around. A couple of beds with trunks of clothes. As well as sheets of fabric separating the room from itself.

"This shall be your quarters' ladies, while here at my home." She waved her arm towards the trunks. "Take whatever clothes that you think you may wear, along with any weapons that you find." The graceful elven woman smiled. "I know the road is treacherous for any woman. So I must ask to prepare for your journey before morning."

When Lady Galadriel had moved towards the flap of the tent, she turned back to the women. "Lyra, please find me at the healing waters. I have something to talk to you."

"As you wish, Lady Galadriel."

When the elven lady had left the two behind alone. Hermione turned towards Lyra, as the other woman was glancing around the trunks by the bed. "Lyra, I'm sorry that you were sent here."

"It's alright," waved Lyra from where she was. Bringing out a dress or two, looking at what she believed she needed to wear that night.

"Lyra, I know you well enough to know that you hate surprises." She walked closer to where Lyra was at and saw the two dresses that she had laid out and picked the lilac and silver one. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks."

"And I also know that you're a hard person to surprise. I mean you always seemed to know where anyone was taking you for a special day. You even know what they are going to get you."

Lyra smiled, before facing Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione, I even knew that you were a witch before you found out."

"H . . . how? Not even my mom and dad knew. Not until I had gotten my letter." Lyra had changed out of her nightgown and into the lilac dress that Hermione had helped with. Causing Hermione to gasp at her cousin. "When did you become a beauty?"

Lyra laughed. "I've always been one, Hermione. Just like you. I hid it behind layers of clothes hoping that the boys would leave me alone until after high school." A tear left her right eye. "After high school, no one noticed me. I was the wallflower that no one dared to know."

Hermione closed her eyes. ' _I know what you mean.'_ She looked around and saw a silver and lilac looking scarf and went got it. When she came back she wrapped it around Lyra's shoulders. "Just in case you get cold."

The blue-green eyes woman gave the brown eyed one a hug. "Thank you. Why don't you come and walk with me? I don't think Lady Galadriel would mind if you came with me."

The two Granger girls came out of their tent. Where they were faced with a couple of elven guards, who pointed them the way that their lady had asked for them to be. The girls smiled at one another before making their way. Under the moonlight to the reflecting pools. From a distance, they saw the elven lady talking to Frodo.

Hermione glanced towards her cousin. "What is she telling Frodo?"

"It's not what she is telling him, but showing him."

"What?"

Lyra smiled as she glanced at Hermione. "Lady Galadriel has many gifts, Hermione. Gimli did say that she was a witch, right." When she had gotten a nod, she went on. "She has a gift to show people of their possible future. Not a true one, but something close to it if things don't change."

Lyra became sad as she glanced towards Frodo. "She's showing him if he doesn't continue on his journey than Mordor will find itself in the Shire. Where all the Hobbits will be put in chains for the Dark Lord's amusements."

"Oh, no." Hermione gasped as she raised her hands to her face. "That's awful to see."

They waited for a while until Frodo walked away. Letting the two women know that he had much to think about. The two women glanced towards the elven woman and saw her waving them towards her.

When the two met up at the water area of which Lady Galadriel was glancing in the water. Without looking up. "Lyra, I must ask. Do you think a man like Boromir would be a fine catch for a woman like you?"

"If he was not as arrogant as he was from what I have known about him." A smile graced her lips as she saw the man in the water, who was playing with Merry and Pippin in swordplay. Like a man would with his own sons. "He would be a great man if given a chance."

Lady Galadriel placed her finger in the water. Swirling it around and around. Changing the image before the tree women. "Look again, Lyra."

The same man but years older than he was now. Standing next to a man who looked like Aragorn. Giving his sound advice when asked, the image panned out. Where Lyra saw herself, older. Next to Boromir, smiling and laughing at some joke that she has yet to know. It was a lovely picture.

"If I give you a vial of magic that would work within your own veins. It will make you just as powerful as Hermione." Both girls glanced at each other. "It will also give you an added advantage while battling the enemy."

"Okay," both girls answered as one. Lyra smiled, "I'll take it." She was handed the glass vial, no bigger than her hand. Lyra tipped her head back and drank every bit of it.

Lady Galadriel smiled. "The only thing I will say is this. You will marry tonight to Boromir but you must sleep separately while in my kingdom."

Hermione asked, "Who is overseeing the wedding?"

"I am." She smiled warmly at the two, just as the clearing became alive with the fellowship. All dressed in white, except for Lyra and Hermione.

The two women glanced towards Boromir, who was dressed in dark purple and gold. Looking all to see that he was from a titled life. He made his way to Lyra, grabbing her hands into his own. Smiling a smile that no one knew he had.

"As all that are gathered here to witness a marriage. Between the Gondorian captain and a witchling from another Earth. Along with the stars above. We are uniting two soulmates that were separated from space and time." Everyone did not say anything after hearing something like that, not even Gandalf.

Lady Galadriel raised her hands allowing the magic of the woods swirling around the two. "Soulmates are treasured and as such, treasure each other. Do you Lord Boromir of Gondor, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Lady Lyra Granger, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"As all, that is intertwine by the spirit of ages. I declare you husband and wife."

Boromir leaned down, giving the mysterious woman before him a kiss. A kiss, even as simple as it was had left the two breathless. A glow came from the two, showing that they were indeed married.

Hermione came rushing over the two and gave Lyra a massive hug. "Welcome to married life, Lyra. You're going to enjoy it."

Lyra smiled at her cousin. "Thanks, Hermione."

Aragorn came up to Boromir and whispered in his ear. "Are you going to write to your father, to let him know that he has a new daughter-in-law?"

"My father," Boromir asked until he remembered who his father was. "Yes, I must write to him."

Lady Galadriel smiled, "I'll send a rider towards Gondor in the morning."

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel." Boromir bowed his respect towards the elven woman. He then turned towards his new wife. ' _She looks like a lovely creature.'  
_  
Lyra could not believe what happened to her. Then again, she remembered what her cousin had told her. Once Hermione had met Legolas, they were married before heading off to danger. Lyra found herself in the same shoes as her cousin.

She closed her eyes for a moment. ' _I hope that the story from this moment on would change for Boromir. Or I fear that he would be dead by tomorrow.'_ This thought caused Lyra to look around and went towards her cousin, who had wandered away from most of the group. When she had reached her cousin by the moonlit waters. "There is something I must tell you."

Hermione turned around and saw the seriousness in Lyra's eyes. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow, after we set out. There will be an ambush at the place that we set camp at. Where the orcs will come and try to kill us all."

Hermione saw the tears in her cousin's eyes. "Who do we lose?"

"It was Boromir, but from what you have told me from your experiences. Whatever I know is not relevant in those terms. You see, Thorin and his two nephews should have been dead during that war that you had fallen into."

"So anything could happen?"

"Yes," Lyra whispered. "I had just gotten married, Hermione. I don't want to lose Boromir just hours after getting married."

"You won't Lyra." Hermione smiled at her cousin. "Did he not change since you have known him as a character to the man you see before you? He doesn't crave the ring like he had done before."

"No, he isn't the same." Lyra smiled at a thought came out of her mouth. "What about Frodo? He's going to face that ambush if there is no one to watch out for him."

"Then we will be there for him. At a distance anyway." Hermione glanced towards the hobbit in question. "He seems to have been pushing everyone away. Not Gandalf, but others."

Lyra smiled, "It's because Gandalf has always given him sound advice. He knows to trust him." She shook her head. "I wouldn't want to touch that ring. It's been trying to sway Frodo into the darkness, but Frodo doesn't know is that he has the will to fight it. He just needs to be reminded that he has friends willing to fight with him."

Hermione crossed her arms as she looked at her cousin. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Lyra twinged through her stance. "You might be losing Merry and Pip tomorrow." When she saw that Hermione was about the choke up. Lyra raised her hands. "It's not what you think. Its fate playing on them going to another path, even if they would be traveling with the orcs for a couple of days."

"Fate, Lyra you know I don't believe an ounce of that."

"I know, Hermione. But they are destined to meet with the spirit of the woods. It's because of them that we don't have another battle to look forward to, at least for a while."

"When did you become cryptic?"

Lyra smiled, "Ever since you stopped talking to me." She shook her head. "Aunt Joan and Uncle Roger had told me about your special friend. Harry Potter." Lyra smiled after seeing Hermione giving her a shocked look.

"Don't worry, Hermione. They wanted to take you out of Hogwarts when they came to see us during one Christmas. When you were at the Weasleys' if I remember right. Saying that you had gone through too much for them to be happy for you newly found friendships."

Lyra hugged Hermione. "I told them that they would make you chose something that may cause a broken heart. You loved to learn magic and it was the driving force for you to get high marks on your grades." When the two women were able to look into each other's eyes. "If I were Harry Potter. I would have been honored to have a friend like Hermione, knowing that she's there when it counted. Despite the dangers."

Lyra laughed. "They said that I was right and they shouldn't be the ones to make a cold-hearted decision. Knowing that you were happy. So we celebrated Christmas without another thought of you or Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed, "I guess I was a bit unreasonable. I mean I hardly went home anymore, fearing that the Death Eaters would have used me to hurt Harry or my parents. So I stayed away."

The two women walked back towards their husbands to wish goodnight to them. Before heading off towards their tent. Knowing that rest was needed before journeying out into the world again.

Boromir brought Lyra into a hug, holding her close him. "Sleep well, wife." He kissed her temple. "If this is a dream, I hope to never wake up for life would be a nightmare without you in it."

"What did my parents say?"

Lyra pulled away, enough to see his grey-blue eyes. "You don't know me, kind sir."

"I don't have to," Boromir smirked. "My soul knows enough to know that you are a loving and caring creature. Why else would a soulmate like you, have come to me?"

Lyra turned towards Aragorn, who happened to be standing nearby. She asked the would be king. "Has he had anything to drink, other than water?"

"No, my lady. He has not, but I must confess that he may be drunk because of you."

Lyra raised her eyebrow after hearing something remotely like that. "I don't think I would believe you, Aragorn. Even I know you are a trusted man." She shook her head towards her new husband again. "Boromir, I think you have been on the road long. You should find your tent and sleep."

The man in question held onto her. "I fear that you may be an image of my own creation if I wander towards my own bed. I must know that you're real and not some aberration of my mind."

Lyra took off the scarf that she had worn over her head and gave it to the warrior before her. "Then take this with you. As my token of the reality that I am."

Boromir brought the scarf to his nose. "Lavender?"

Lyra nodded before Aragorn took the broad man away, leading him towards his tent. Advising him that he needed to write the letter. Lyra turned towards her own cousin, who was ready for their journey to their own beds.

That night when sleep did find them. No one dared to dream. Dreaming met a false future that they were not ready to face.


	8. Chapter 8

Life's A Journey

Lady Countryrose

Chapter Seven

The next day dawned and with it came the early morning fog. It was a sign to Lyra that everything was working in motion as it should be but not really knowing the outcome. That was a true mystery to her. Hermione and she had packed some clothes into their bags that they were going to travel with.

Hermione had taught Lyra how to make a bag from a simple scarf. As well as the expanding and the undetectable spells to use for that said bag. Lyra had found a forest green looking tunic as well as light armor to wear some lightweight clothes. Hoping it was enough to for their travels. She also found a cloak to wear over the clothes with an elven leaf brooch that Hermione was also sporting of her own.

"Come Lyra, we don't have all day."

"Just a moment." Lyra found a dagger that she manages to latch onto her right leg. Like a hunter or a military man would with a bowie knife.

Together the two women found themselves near the river, where the men were waiting for them. As well as Lady Galadriel, who was waiting on giving them last parting gifts for their journey.

Frodo was given a glass bottle for his darker moments. Aragorn a new shield. Legolas a new bow. Boromir a new sword. Merry and Pippin were given their own small swords, so did Sam. For Hermione and Lyra, they were given swords that were inlaced with magical properties. Gandalf; on the other hand, was given a parting kiss on the cheek.

Aragorn and Legolas were in a boat with Sam and Frodo. While Boromir and Gandalf were in a boat with Merry and Pippin. Hermione and Lyra were in a boat with Gimli. Which the Dwarf grumbled about being in a boat with a couple of women.

Boromir glared at Gimli. "Quiet Dwarf. Do you want the enemy to find us so quickly?"

Which caused the ax-wielding shorter man to sit quietly on the boat. Not giving voice that the man had been right to voice such things. Boromir gave a wink towards his new wife before rowing off after Aragorn and Legolas.

Hermione and Lyra smirked at one another. Placing their hands onto the boat, causing it to move and follow the other two. Without using the aid of oars.

Causing Gimli to lean back. "Ah, magic, the better way to travel."

The two women giggled their response. As they saw the group of men in other two boats looking at them like fish out of the water. It was funny to witness such things. Their husbands were bewildered at the spectacle that they had witnessed. But not all too surprised on who their wives were. Granted Boromir did not know enough of Lyra to know anything. But knew enough of Hermione to know some things may be the same since they were cousins.

As Boromir kept rowing, trying to keep up with the others. Gandalf spoke from behind him. "I must say that you were not too surprised about Lyra having magic. Even though she came here with none."

"Wizard," Boromir turned to look at Gandalf before continuing on. "I have learned and heard stories about the Great Lady of the Woods to know not to predict things. Granted I was surprised that Lyra came to us the way that she did. But knowing her cousin long enough to know not to undermine such things. Plus I saw the Lady giving Lyra a drink of something that may have caused her to have powers too."

"A wise man," stated the elder man.

Boromir smirked, "I was told that a time or two." He went on with his rowing. "But I must confess that I am willing to solve more mysteries with Lyra."

"Truly spoken like a married man," Gandalf smiled.

After a bit of a journey, the group found themselves near the standing statues of kingly men. Like doorways leading into the land of men.

Frodo asked, "Who are these men?"

"Kings of long ago. Who fought for the freedom of men. My forefathers."

It was then that everyone realized that Aragorn had openly reviled who he was. But none seemed to have viewed him more than a man. A friend. A willing warrior. Someone that they could count on.

After a long ride on the river. Legolas spoke up, "We need to pull to the side. There are rapids ahead."

Aragorn glanced the landscape for a moment. "Towards the right. The left will lead you into the lands of Mordor."

So the group of three boats landed on the right shore, where they unloaded. Where they would rest for a few moments and grab a bit of something to eat before making it through the woods. Boromir helped with getting some sticks that were around the area to make a fire. Gimli went and started cooking some food. While Hermione and Lyra had gotten a pot of water to put over a fire.

Boromir sat down on a leg, asking Lyra to sit with him. She looked towards Hermione. Asking with her eyes to follow Frodo. Hermione nodded her understanding and went into the woods to find the elusive hobbit.

Hermione understood her cousin's fear about what she knows to come true. But she hoped that it would not come to pass. She wanted to be with Frodo. But understand that there are things at work that have brought her here to that moment. Knowing that she would have to trust whatever it was that it was working for the side of good.

Hermione found Frodo looking at what she believed to stonework from historical past. But at a closer look. She saw him battling with the ring that was being held by a thin chain around his neck. Touching the hobbit's chest. She remembered the mines, even while they were miles away from where they were. How everyone had thought that Frodo had died from a Cave Troll.

She still had the shivers from the encounter. It was like nothing she had experience from Hogwarts books. It was also when Hermione realized that the monsters of Middle Earth. That were nothing close to the ones she knew from Earth. They were down right scary.

' _If it weren't for Legolas, I don't think I would have wanted to stay here. Not even for Marik, my own son.'_

Now that her cousin was there with her. She even feared for Lyra's life. Someone who was there for her. Like a distant sister.

A like a momentary flash, the orcs came from nowhere. Causing Hermione to get into action. It was time for a battle. And hoping that she would live to see the end of it all.

xXx

Just like Lyra had predicted about the hobbits. Frodo and Sam had ran off towards the river and into the Mordor side. Disappearing from sight. Merry and Pippin were carried away by the orc army. But Boromir was still with them. Standing and ready for another round of battle.

Gandalf voiced that they should follow the orcs. This is where the group of six were doing. Following the tracks. Running through the day and throughout the night. Aragorn the head lead and tracker on this hunt.

Gimli being the only one lacking of breath had called out. "Can't we at least have a moment of rest?"

"Sorry, Gimli." Aragorn turned his head towards where the Dwarf was resting. "If we don't rest, we may be able to catch them. We are at least a few hours behind them."

"Dwarves are made for battle, not running." But Gimli came running after the long legged people. "How is it an elf able to run without rest?"

It was dawn of the next day that the group had found themselves surrounded by the riders of the marsh. Aragorn being a born leader took charge of the situation.

"Riders of Rohan. I'm looking for a couple of hobbits, small children to your eyes."

The leader of riding knights had dismounted. Taking off his helmet to look at the group before him. "How is it two men traveling with an elf, a dwarf and a couple of women?"

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn and am called Elessar the Elfstone, Dunadan. The heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor."

The man then looked towards the other man in the group. "I am Boromir the eldest son of Denethor II, the Steward of Gondor."

"Gandalf the Gray."

"Gimli, son of Glóin."

"Legolas son of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood."

"Hermione wife of Legolas."

"Lyra wife of Boromir."

The man looked at each of the two women with a surprised look on his face. But did not voice any thoughts about them. "Welcome. I am Éomer the heir to the Theoden King of Rohan."

Aragorn gave the man a questioning look. "Why are you riding out here if you are the heir of Rohan?"

Éomer growled. "Because the king has been bewitched out of his mind. Few that are still loyal to him have been banished as well as I. Now we ride to rid the land of orcs. Which we have dealt with the night before."

Boromir gasped, "Orcs? We have been following an army of orcs this way. Tell us where."

"Over there," the man pointed towards the smoke. "The sum that we had found, we killed. None had survived."

Aragorn grumbled, "We must look for ourselves. Our friends might still be there."

Éomer whistled towards the group for some horses to come forward. "Let these mounts be better used to you than their riders." The man shook his head. "Sorry if this is all that we can do for you."

"It is more than enough," spoke up Hermione, who was being helped onto one of the horses. With Lyra riding behind her.

A horse with given to Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn. Who each had gotten onto their horses. Legolas reached down and allowed Gimli to ride behind him.

Lyra turned towards Gandalf, just as the Rohn's riders took off. "What about you, Gandalf? Are you going to call Shadowfax?"

The wizard turned towards the newcomer of the group with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, how interesting that you would know about my friend?" He did not linger long with his thought before his whistle was carried on the wind. Calling for his friend to come to him.

A white horse came from thin air. Running towards the group. Just as the horse came running around Gandalf before making his way towards Lyra. Who was able to pet the beautiful horse.

"Interesting."

"What is interesting, Gandalf," asked Legolas.

"Shadowfax, he normally doesn't go to anyone else but me." He rubbed his face as he sees the horse lovingly rub his face into Lyra's hand. "Very interesting. Come, old friend, we have places to go."

The horse turned towards Gandalf before getting his last rub from Lyra. Before making his way back to the wizard. Gandalf looked into the horse's eyes for a moment and understood that another life. They were friends. The wizard had gotten onto the horse's back before leading the group the smoky area of the plans.

Once there, Aragorn had gotten onto the ground and started tracking the hobbits. Telling the group what he saw during the small battle with the orcs and Rohn's riders. The ranger then made his way into the forest. Which Gandalf asked for everyone to wait before they had entered to.

It did not take long for Gandalf and Aragorn to return to the others. "They are in safe hands. The Ents have them."

Hermione turned towards Lyra. "Ents?"

"The spirit of the woods. They look like walking, talking trees."

Gandalf laughed, "Very well good summery, Lady Lyra."

Boromir grumbled, "Where to now?"

"We go to Rohan." Gandalf huffed as he climbed back onto Shadowfax. "We have to aid the ailing king."

"He's not sick, Gandalf," Lyra spoke up from where she was, behind Hermione on their shared horse. "He is under the white wizard's spell."

"That wouldn't surprise me." The wizard glanced at the new woman of the group. "How did you know that?"

"She sees the future sometimes," answered Hermione. "She may not have all the answers of what it shows. But enough to know what is going on. For the future is not set in stone."

"Except for this one, Hermione." Lyra huffed at her cousin for butting in. "The only reason that the Rohan King was able to be mind controlled, is because he had lost his son. His only son."

"Saruman will not be trusted, no matter what," Gandalf grumbled under his breath for a moment. "We shall ride to Rohan. Stand fast. We don't know what we will meet."

The group of weary travelers rode on horseback towards Rohan. Once there, they found a village full of mourning people. Showing the newcomers that no cheering has been done in a long time. Which worried all that were entering towards the Great Hall of Rohan.

At the doors, they were stopped. Saying that none would enter with their weapons on their bodies. Even Gandalf was asked to give up his staff.

"Would you take a man's walking stick away?"

Legolas came forward, offering the wizard his arm before beginning granted entry. Hermione and Lyra walked in behind the two males in front of them. While the rest walked in behind them. The women were added insurance incase something had gone bad.

As the group stood before the throne of Rohan. They saw a spidery looking man. Hanging close to the man upon the chair. A man, who looked cursed by the darkness surrounding Rohan. A sickly man to say the least.

The man upon the throne called out. "Gandalf, I don't think I've called you to be here today."

"No, you haven't." Gandalf seemed to agree with the man. "Théoden, King of Rohan. It's time for you to wake up from your horrors, old friend."

The cursed man stood up from where he stood. Laughing darkly as he pointed towards the people before him. "Sees them!"

Gandalf raised his staff towards the king. While Legolas regrouped with the other men. Preparing themselves to defend from the men in the Great Hall. Hermione and Lyra laid their hands upon the wizard's shoulders. Adding more power when needed to aid him.

"Begone you evil spirit! You're not welcome here."

The cursed man laughed, causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and focusing on him. "I would like to see you try. Gandalf the Gray. Gandalf the Stonecrow!"

The wizard had enough of the games. He raised his staff towards the man before him. Feeling the power feeding into him by the two women beside him. "Théoden King! YOU ARE RELEASED FROM YOUR INNER PRISON!"

A blonde woman came rushing out from the shadow of the room. Trying to make her way towards the king, but Aragorn had stopped her. Telling her to watch.

Hermione and Lyra moved their hands from Gandalf's shoulders to his hand, which was on his staff. Pointing at Théoden. Within seconds. The transformation of the aging man became younger, healthier than he was moments ago.

When the three powerful beings in the room lay their hands down. The blonde came running towards the man, kneeling before him.

The man spoke with kindness. "I know that face. Éowyn, my girl." Causing the two to hug one another in happiness. The man turned towards the group before him. "Gandalf?"

The wizard smiled at the man before him. "It's good to see you again, old friend."

The King of Rohan looked around and saw how dark it has become. Noticing that something was amiss. "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

The woman, who was known as Éowyn spoke up. "He is dead my lord. Fighting the orcs that came knocking on our door."

The weary man glanced around some more. "And Éomer?"

"Banished by your wish, my lord."

The king fell back into his seat. "What else has happened since I have lost my mind?"

Gandalf stepped forward. "For starters, maybe the king would be stronger if he had his own sword." The captain of the guards came running forwards. Bowed at his king, handing the sword towards the man before him.

Théoden paused from his moments. Only for a moment. Before the urge of wanting his sword in his hands again had overtaken him. Then once he had his own sword, he raised it in the air to show that he was now in charge.

Hermione had moved towards Lyra and leaned into her. "What happens now?"

Lyra moved her eyes on the low crawling man, who was trying to make a break for it. "Now Aragorn shows mercy for a man, who really doesn't deserve it."

It was when they noticed the king of Rohan marching off towards the front of the Great Hall. Following the low life man. Along with Aragorn running after them.

"Then what?"

Lyra shook her head, giving a sad look. "In the morning there will be a debate about the upcoming war."

"When will the war happen?"

The other woman shook her head. "You're not going to like it, Hermione."

"Tell me," hissed the woman who had been in Middle Earth for a long time.

"Théoden will lead his people to Helm's Deep. A death sentence for most of the people." Lyra spoke with sadness in her eyes. It was something that Hermione had never had seen.

"What happens, Lyra?"

"Like you said. 'The future is not set in stone.' But on the road to Helm's Deep. We will lose someone important but for only a day."

"I hate these encryptions." Hermione had growled at her cousin.

Lyra smiled sadly. "I just want you to enjoy what little life you get to have, Hermione. For we will not have another after this."

Hermione glanced towards her cousin. Who seemed to have been looking at a different way. "You never really answered some of my questions yesterday. How did you find out I was a witch before anyone else?"

Lyra shrugged. "I just knew." She sighed deeply after seeing Hermione glaring at her for a moment. "I don't know how to answer you, but all I know is I know. It was something that I was born with but no one to teach me to understand it. Unlike you, there are no schools in the States to teach anyone like us. I had to learn by mistakes and by mistakes alone to understand a part of what I knew."

Lyra with her blue-green eyes watered for a second. "I even knew when someone was about to hurt me. I would have visions before the moment happened and change which way I traveled to get to class." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I was told that my ancestors were shamans. It was really hard for me to fathom something like that."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't understand that you would be facing something else entirely." Hermione gave her cousin a hug. "I'm sorry. I wish I had asked Dumbledore about you."

"What would he do?" Lyra laughed hollowly. "It's not like he could pay for my plane ticket to get me to the U.K. now, can he? I lived in the Inland Northwest. Far from any training that I could have gotten."

"What about the Native American's?"

"They don't teach their secrets to the outside world openly." Lyra shook her head sadly. "Thanks to the military, who had just finished with the Civil War and wanted another fight to fight. So they went west and took a lot of land from the Natives. Since then, they don't trust anyone who is white."

"More prejudices."

Lyra smiled, "Not really. They just don't want their own culture to disappear and want to keep their ways to themselves." She gave a thoughtful look before going on. "Except for the Powwows. It was the only time I have gotten a taste of what mysteries they hold."

"Then how did you get a handle on things?"

Lyra smiled sheepishly. "I ran into some books about shamans and I was able to apply what I read." She grabbed Hermione and lead her towards the front steps. Just in time to see the quivering man running towards a horse and rode away. "Because of that, I was able to read my images. Along with what, people may be thinking about."

Hermione had glanced down to see Aragorn. Just after the Rohan king had said something to him. Before turning and walking towards the Great Hall. "What is Aragorn thinking then?"

Lyra smiled sadly at the man. "He is thinking, was it worth walking away from it all. Now forcing to see that he must face his birthright."

"Being what, exactly?"

Lyra turned her blue-green eyes at her cousin in wonder. "To be the king that the people need."

It was then the Boromir and Legolas walked towards them. The two had heard some of what their wives had been talking about. They knew not to tell Aragorn anything, for it was his choice alone to make. But feared for their friend, regardlessly. The group made their way into the Great Hall, allowing a night of rest.


End file.
